A Guidepost of Shimmer and Chaos
A Guidepost of Shimmer and Chaos ist das zwölfte Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays. __FORCETOC__ Geschichte Marcus Grimm sucht mit seinen Leuten eine Höhle auf, von der ihm von Alvin erzählt wurde, und will sie erkunden. Hier will er Phil vorfinden, stattdessen entdeckt er jedoch eine zusammengebrochene Frau, Kanonno Earhart, die sich gegenseitig erkennen. Marcus erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob Phil ebenfalls hier ist, woraufhin Kanonno ihn auffordert zu gehen, weil es sich hierbei um eine Falle handelt. Es erscheint jedoch Dist, der Marcus offenbart, dass Alvins Aktivitäten bis zu ihm vorgedrungen sind und er sich daher gedacht hatte, dass Marcus herkommen würde. Marcus versteht, dass Dist die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken mit Phantom zusammengearbeitet hat. Marcus attackiert Dist und ermöglicht Kanonno damit die Flucht, woraufhin er sie auffordert, Mileena Weiss auf der Heimdallr zu finden. Mileena träumt erneut und entsinnt sich einer Mirrage-Waffe des Landes Bifröst. Sie wird von Cheria Barnes geweckt, die sie darum bittet, mehr zu schlafen, da Mileena sich aufgrund der Nachforschungen über Mirrage-Technologie überanstrengt. Keele Zeibel bietet ihr daraufhin an, ihre Forschungen zu übernehmen, was Mileena allerdings ablehnt. Mileena möchte Ix Nieves Bescheid geben und verlässt den Raum, sodass Rita Mordio diese Chance nutzt und das Gespräch mit Keele, Cheria und Farah Oersted sucht. Sie spricht die drei auf Mileenas Gesundheitszustand an, da es erscheint, als habe sie mittlerweile häufiger Träume über das Ende der Welt. Sie wollen diesem Traum, der beinahe die gesamte Welt beeinflusst, auf den Grund gehen. Mileena sucht unterdessen Ix auf, der sich mit Chester Burklight, Guy Cecil und Gareth Outrigger darüber unterhält, wie sie das Schloss von Phantom stürmen können. Auch sie bemerken, dass Mileena in letzter Zeit sehr erschöpft erscheint, und kommen auf den Traum zu sprechen. Farah, die ebenfalls herkommt, vermutet, dass der Rest von ihnen diesen Traum vielleicht nicht hat, weil sie Nexus sind. Chester ermuntert Ix und Mileena dazu, Farahs Vorschlag nachzugehen und Nachforschungen über den Traum anzustellen. Während die Helden unterwegs sind, stellt Karia sich als äußerst müde heraus, was Mileena damit erklärt, dass der Zustand eines Mirrites von dem seines Erschaffers abhängt und es daher wohl an ihr liegt. Die Helden wollen nun nach Stadteinwohnern in Sellund fragen, die ebenfalls den Traum vom Ende der Welt hatten, begegnen dabei aber jemandem von der Salvation Front, der sie offenbar gesucht hatte. Der Mann will ihnen einen Mädchen vorstellen und offenbart, dass er selbst die Salvation Front verlassen hatte, weil Marcus verschwunden war und die Salvation Front zurzeit von Richter Abend von den Four Shadow Generals angeführt wird. Der Mann führt die Helden zu Kanonno, die im Gasthaus auf sie wartet. Kanonno erkennt hierbei Reid und Farah, die Ix und Mileena begleiten, und wundert sich über ihre Anwesenheit in Tir Na Nog. Die beiden erkennen sie jedoch nicht, woraufhin sie begreift, dass sie ebenso wie Richter nicht aus ihrer Welt stammen. Kanonno erklärt, dass sie viel über die Helden von Marcus und Phillip Reston erfahren hat, woraufhin die Helden entsetzt feststellen, dass ihr Kindheitsfreund Teil der Salvation Front ist. Ehe die Helden sich weiter unterhalten können, bemerken sie außerhalb des Gasthauses eine Reihe von Söldnern, die offenbar hinter ihnen her sind. Der desertierte Salvation-Front-Kämpfer schlägt daher vor, dass er die anderen ablenkt und die Helden fliehen sollen. Ix hat diesbezüglich seine Bedenken, aber der Mann meint, dass er Marcus viel schuldet und Kanonno dessen Schwester ist, weshalb er damit einverstanden ist, für sie eine Gefahr einzugehen. Ix bittet den Kämpfer darum, ihm seinen Namen zu sagen, woraufhin er sich als Rook vorstellt. Ix bedankt sich vielmals bei ihm und Rook wundert sich, dass er und Mileena gewiss nicht wie Boten der Vernichtung wirken. Er geht daraufhin und ermöglicht den Helden die Flucht. Nachdem die Helden sich vor den Verfolgern retten konnten, beantwortet Kanonno zunächst ihre Fragen und erklärt, dass Phillip sie als Fremde bezeichnet hat, da sie im Gegensatz zu den Nexus mit keiner Exoflection irgendeines Landes verbunden ist. Phillip hat also ausschließlich sie, nicht aber ihre Heimatwelt Granide exoflektiert. Kanonno hat schon oft andere Welt besucht, wurde bei ihrer letzten Teleportation aber von einer eigenartigen Kraft erfasst und ins Nichts gebracht. Dort begann ihr Körper in goldenen Partikeln zu leuchten und sie glaubte zu sterben, als eine Hand sie erreichte und nach Tir Na Nog holte. Sie kennt diesen Ort mittlerweile als die Leere. Um sie davor zu retten, hatte Phillip sie gescannt und exoflektiert und ihr originales Ich wurde nach Granide zurückgebracht. Mileena kann nicht glauben, dass Phillip ohne ein Kaleidoscope dazu imstande ist, und Kanonno offenbart, dass er an einer Möglichkeit forscht, die Welt vor dem Verfall zu bewahren, weshalb er auch die Leere erforscht. Dass sie als Marcus' Schwester bezeichnet wurde, begann zunächst wie ein Spitzname, da die beiden sich so gut verstanden haben, aber einige Mitglieder der Salvation Front scheinen es tatsächlich zu glauben. Kanonno weiß nicht viel über die Salvation Front selbst, da sie die ganze Zeit über bei Marcus und Phillip war, aber sie weiß, dass die Salvation Front von Phillip und seinem Freund Freisel gegründet wurde, aber Freisel wurde getötet und Marcus übernahm die Führung. Für Kanonno hat sich danach wenig geändert, aber eines Tages sind Mitglieder der Salvation Front aufgetaucht und haben sie und Phillip entführt. Ix ist damit einverstanden, Kanonno zu helfen, während Mileena etwas zögerlich ist, da es für sie nicht so klingt, dass Phillip doch ihr Freund von einst ist. Mileena macht sich stattdessen Sorgen um die Nexus, die deswegen in Gefahr geraten könnten. Dennoch kehren die Helden zunächst zur Heimdallr zurück und besprechen sich. Ix überbringt Raine Sage über einen Kommunikator seine Pläne, wofür sie sich bedankt und ihm die letzte Entscheidung überlässt. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass all des eine sehr ausgeklügelte Falle sein könnte und daher Vorsicht geboten ist. Kanonno offenbart daraufhin, wo sich einige der Rückzugsorte der Salvation Front befinden. Die Helden erreichen eine Basis und kommunizieren mit Marian Fustel über ihren Kommunikator, die ihnen offenbart, dass auch die anderen Gruppen erfolgreich ihre Ziele infiltriert haben. Auch die Helden wollen nun beginnen, die Basis zu infiltrieren, um Marcus und Phillip zu retten. Tatsächlich finden sie Marcus vor, der eingesperrt ist. Es gelingt Ix, einen Schlüssel zu erschaffen, der in das Schloss passt, und Marcus zu befreien. Marcus bedankt sich und vermutet, dass Phillip an einen anderen Ort gebracht wurde, wenn sie ihn bisher nicht gefunden haben. Marcus will nach Phillip suchen, aber die Helden erklären, dass die Nexus bereits in den anderen Rückzugsorten nach ihm Ausschau halten. Dennoch vermutet Marcus, dass sie ihn nicht finden werden, weil Phillip keiner ist, der einfach in eine Zelle geworfen wird. Marcus ist trotzdem damit einverstanden, die Helden vorerst auf die Heimdallr zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg hinaus ändert Marcus mit einem Mal seine Meinung und will lieber zurückbleiben. Die Helden fordern eine Erklärung, aber erst als Kanonno ihn darum bittet, offenbart, dass es körperlich einfach nicht möglich ist, bei den Helden zu bleiben. Er gesteht, dass er Phillips Mirrite ist, weshalb er sich nicht weit von ihm entfernen kann. Ix kann es nicht glauben, da er und Karia sich nicht im Geringsten ähnlich sind, aber Mileena erklärt, dass Karias kleine Geisterform nur daher kommt, weil ihre Mirrist-Kraft noch nicht so stark ausgeprägt ist. Wenn Phillip dazu imstande ist, Menschen aus anderen Welten ohne die Hilfe eines Kaleidoscopes zu exoflektieren, dann ist Mileena ist sich sicher, dass sein Mirrite auch deutlich mehr sein müsste als das, was Karia ist. Marcus meint, dass sein möglicher Bewegungsradius dank Phillips großer Mirrist-Kraft sehr ausgedehnt ist, dennoch kann er sich nicht zu weit von ihm entfernen. Er nimmt an, dass Phillip in eine Basis gebracht wurde, die ihn an die Grenze seines Existenzradius gebracht hat. Ix erinnert sich daran, dass Karia ebenfalls einmal zu weit von Mileena weg war und deshalb verschwunden ist, aber sofort wieder auftauchen konnte. Marcus hingegen weiß nicht, ob Phillip noch am Leben ist, und wenn er nun verschwinden würde, könnte er unter Umständen nicht mehr zurückkehren. Dies verwirrt Mileena, da sie glaubt, dass Marcus längst verschwunden sein müsste, wenn Phillip bereits tot ist. Ehe Marcus darauf eingehen kann, kommen weitere Mitglieder der Salvation Front und attackieren die Helden. Marcus bleibt zurück, um die Leute aufzuhalten, und ermöglicht den Helden damit die Flucht. Die Helden fliehen zurück zur Heimdallr, wo sie Informationen von den anderen Helden erhalten. Mitunter erfahren sie, dass Phillip Reston der wahre Name des 103. Biqe ist, wodurch der mächtigste bekannte Mirrist ist. Dies bedeutet, dass er auch derjenige ist, der die Kontinente exoflektiert hat, die nicht von den Helden erschaffen wurden. Hierbei kommen mehrere Frage auf, wie etwa, weshalb Ix und Mileena überhaupt benötigt wurden, wenn Phillip die ganze Zeit in Sellund gewesen ist, oder warum er die Lüge seiner Krankheit verbreitet. Mileena schlägt trotz der Bemerkung der anderen, dass sie sehr erschöpft erscheint und sich ausruhen sollte, vor, Phillips Mirrage-Signalen zu folgen, die sie aufnehmen kann. Sie will hierfür zuerst zu dem Mirrage-Tempel. Mileena erklärt im Mirrage-Tempel, dass die meisten Mirrages hier hergestellt wurden, und so vermutlich auch Phillips. Sollte dies der Fall sein, sollte sie hier Spuren davon finden können, um ihnen folgen zu können. Es handelt sich dabei um Strahlen aus Regenbogenlicht, die nur von Mirrites wahrgenommen werden können. Kanonno und Mileena halten Ix daher dazu an, ebenfalls ein Mirrite zu exoflektieren, und Mileena verspricht ihm, dabei zu helfen. Ix erschafft hierdurch sein eigenes Mirrite, Kocis. Mileena bittet Karia und Kocis daraufhin, nach den Spuren von Phillips Mirrage Ausschau zu halten, an die sie sich erinnern müssten, da sie dieselben Erinnerungen wie sie und Ix besitzen. Gleichzeitig nähern sich jedoch aus dem Inneren des Tempels Monster, die von den Helden bekämpft werden müssen. Unterdessen finden Karia und Kocis Spuren von Phillips Mirrage, doch zwei unterschiedliche, weshalb die Helden beiden Spuren getrennt nachgehen. Ix und Kanonno dringen bis in das Biqe-Mausoleum vor und Ix meint, dass es ihn besorgt, dass Phillips Mirrage hier sein soll, da hier die vorherigen Biqes bestattet sind. Sie finden Phillips Mirrage, aber hinzu noch ein weiteres, von dem Kanonno glaubt, dass es vielleicht das sein könnte, was seit Generationen von einem Biqe an den nächsten weitergegeben wird. Ix macht sich dennoch Sorgen, da von Phillip keine Spur zu sehen ist und ein Mirrist sich üblicherweise nicht von seinem Mirrage trennt, denn wie ein Mirrite ist ein Mirrage eine andere Form der Seele des Mirrists. Kocis macht Ix darauf aufmerksam, dass sie mit den Mirrages vielleicht Marcus helfen können, wenn er aus einem von ihnen heraus geboren wurde, obwohl es ohne die Versorgung von Anima durch den entsprechenden Mirrist nur eine kurzzeitige Erhaltung von Marcus wäre. Zusammen mit Chester Burklight dringt Mileena bis in die Flure des Palasts vor. Mileena sorgt sich und Karia und Chester bemerken, dass sie Phillip offenbar nicht sehen will, obwohl er ein Kindheitsfreund von ihr ist. Noch während sie sich über ihn unterhalten, erscheint Phillip, den Chester als Phantom erkennt. Karia erkennt, dass sein Mirrist das von Phillip ist. Auch Premierministerin Gefion erscheint, die sich über die Anwesenheit des Biqes wundert. Er hingegen meint, dass der König nach ihm gerufen hatte, weshalb er gekommen ist. Daher verabschiedet er sich wieder und bricht zum König auf, während Chester Gefion offenbart, dass er eines der obersten Mitglieder der Salvation Front ist. Mileena erkundigt sich bei Gefion, ob der Traum wahr ist, und Gefion bestätigt dies, obwohl Mileena sich an dem Punkt, zu dem der Traum fortgeschritten ist, dessen bereits sicher sein konnte. Mileena ist daraufhin entschlossen, nicht mehr zu zögern und Ix zu beschützen. Sie will sich mit ihm treffen, woraufhin Gefion sie darum bittet, ihr zu sagen, dass sie und der König dazu bereit sind, Ix alles zu offenbaren. Die Helden brechen erneut zu Marcus auf, der die Kontrolle über die Salvation-Front-Basis genommen hat. Sie überreichen ihm das Mirrage, das Marcus als jenes erkennt, das Phillip besessen hat, als er ihn gerufen hat. Marcus erkundigt sich danach, ob zwei Mirrages dort waren, wo die Helden das Mirrage gefunden haben, was sie bestätigen. Doch ehe Marcus seine Sorge erklären kann, werden die Helden angegriffen. Chester meint, dass er nur einen Blick auf die anrückenden Soldaten werfen konnte, aber er glaubt erkannt zu haben, dass sie von Mithos Yggdrasill angeführt werden. Marcus beschließt, die Helden zu begleiten, und nimmt das Mirrage an sich. Die Helden begegnen Mithos, der ihnen gesteht, dass er gerne bei Marcus bleiben würde. Doch zurzeit erscheint es ihm so, als sei Phantom derjenige, der ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen kann. Gleichzeitig erscheinen Shimmeras, woraufhin Kanonno Mithos darum bittet, ihr Leben zu verschonen und ihr stattdessen zu erlauben, sich ihm anzuschließen. Auch nach Marcus' Protesten meint Kanonno, dass sie noch mehr Welten sehen will und nicht will, dass alles hier sein Ende findet. Sie begibt sich zu Mithos, der ihr gegenüber friedlich bleibt, zieht dann aber ein Schwert und attackiert ihn. Damit ermöglicht sie den Helden die Flucht, während Mithos den Shimmeras befiehlt, ihnen zu folgen. Die Helden beschließen, die Shimmeras zu töten, da Mithos ihnen nicht zu folgen scheint. Zurück auf der Heimdallr entschuldigt Kanonno sich dafür, dass sie offenbar eines der Mirrages von dem Biqe hatte fallen lassen, was Marcus dementiert und erklärt, dass Mithos ihren Überraschungsangriff erahnt und ihr das Mirrage dabei entwendet hatte. Die Helden wollen schließlich die anderen aufsuchen, um zu erfahren, ob sie bei ihren Nachforschungen bereits Ergebnisse aufzuweisen haben. Unterdessen sucht Cress Albia in Anwesenheit von Guy Chester auf und fragt ihn, ob er ihnen irgendetwas zu verheimlichen hat. Chester meint, dass er nichts zu verheimlichen hat, und entfernt sich, woraufhin Cress Guy um eine weitere Chance bittet, herauszufinden, ob ihn etwas bekümmert. Quests Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays